


compass

by sadfacesticker



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Smut, choking lol, rough??, soft to rough i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadfacesticker/pseuds/sadfacesticker
Summary: stefan needs to release. colin happens to be available





	compass

fuck. fuck, fuck! stefans mind was racing, his arms, hands and legs shaking, his stomach making him feel like he’s gonna puke. colin was all be could think about.

 

colin.

 

he pulled out his phone and went to contacts, his slender fingers shaking desperately, hitting the wrong numbers either too many times or less then he should. finally, he dialed the right number.

 

“hello?” a deep, stern voice answered and stefan instantly felt a wave of happiness and relief wash over him. “colin, i need something. something to relax me. not drugs.” he said hastily into the phone and colin chuckled on the other line.

“hey, calm down mate. what happened?” colin asked and stefan whimpered. “i don’t know! all i know is i’m suddenly anxious and sick, i took my medication, i saw my therapist, i had breakfast. i don’t know what’s wrong, sir.” stefan rambled, and colin exhaled heavily into the call. “come to mine.” he responded simply and stefan hummed in agreement. “is kitty there?” he asked innocently, making colin giggle. “no, she’s at her sisters.” he answered. “oh. okay. see you in a bit.” stefan mumbled and he ended the call and immediately set off to the bus stop.

 

colin answered the door, in a plain grey t-shirt and sweatpants that hugged his legs in a way that made stefan want to take them off. “come in.” colin said softly and stefan walked inside, colin closing the door and grabbing the shorter man’s hand, into his bedroom.

 

“have you ever been fucked?” colin asked and stefan went rose red. “um- yes. but i was drunk and i don’t remember it much,” he murmured and colin understood. “lay down.” he demanded and stefan didn’t hesitate to listen; he felt like colin knew what he was doing. he always did.

 

as stefan lied down strangely on colin’s suspiciously clean bed, he felt hands at his throat. “colin,” stefan choked out as colin laughed devilishly. “you’re enjoying this; it’s obvious, stefan.” his name rolled off his tongue like smooth caramel and it made stefan’s face heat up, as well as his erection getting more harder. colin pulled stefan’s jeans down, kissing his shaft through the cotton boxers. stefan choked a moan, as colin’s hand tightened around the brunette’s throat. “quiet now, good boy.” he murmured to him and stefan flustered up more.

 

“colin,” stefan whined and colin’s head looked up, his piercing eyes boring into stefan’s gentle ones. “i wanna- i want to get on my knees.” he said pathetically, his voice getting shakier at each word he spoke. colin laughed at his voice, how adorable and pathetic he was; how he’s surrendering himself to him. colin pushed those thoughts at the back of his head and nodded, releasing his hand slowly from the boy’s throat. stefan smiled, making colin’s stomach get butterflies. he got on his fours, unzipping colin’s trousers clumsily, and he went deep red again when he saw colin’s erection poking through his boxers. “stefan,” his name came off so smoothly and hypothesizing. “sorry, colin.” he muttered and slid his boxers to his lower thighs. stefan handled his cock in his hand - slowly moving his hand up and down. colin groaned in frustration, “suck it.” colin said aggressively, making stefan chuckle. “what’s the magic word?” he teased and colin grunted as stefan teasingly licked the head. “p-please.” he pleaded softly and stefan gave in. he worked his mouth around his shaft, especially the foreskin, going underneath and sucking harshly around it, making colin moan. he bobbed his head as he used his hand to jerk colin off. “for fucks sake,” colin moaned and started to thrust into stefan’s mouth. stefan’s muffled moans and the sound of wetness echoed in the room. he pushed stefan’s head all the way down, making him take all of his cock in his mouth. stefan’s eyes watered, looking up to colin who looked completely out of it: lust blown eyes, cheeks red, panting under his breath, as he thrusted harder into stefan’s mouth. colin looked down at stefan, their eyes meeting. “aw, are you crying? c’mon, baby, take my cock like a good slut.” he praised and stefan hummed in agreement. his cock twitched as stefan moaned loudly around him. colin gasped, as he came into stefan’s mouth. stefan sat there, like a confused puppy. colin got to his level, “you look so cute.” he whispered to him, caressing his cheek as stefan giggled. he wiped away some cum that was left on the brunettes lips as he kissed him passionately, the taste of him making him smirk internally. he pulled away from the kiss, panting. “you’re mine and only mine.” he said and stefan went red. “yes.” stefan replied softly and it made colin laugh.

 

“stefan,” colin said and stefan looked up. “yes?” he replied, colin biting his lip. “get on your stomach.” he demanded and he did so. he pulled his boxers down, grabbing a bottle from his desk. “it might be cold but you’ll get used to it.” he assured and the brunette was confused until he felt a finger inside him, making him groan. “more.” stefan begged and colin smirked. he inserted another finger inside him, his fingers hitting against his walls roughly. he hit a weak spot and stefan moaned loudly, “right there.” he whined and colin chuckled under his breath. he avoided that spot and stefan was begging and whining for him to hit it again. “right here, baby?” colin whispered in his ear, making stefan shiver as he hit against it fast and hard with his fingers. “yes!” stefan choked out as he cried, whimpering as colin slowly stopped. the brunette sighed with relief, thinking it was over but colin started to arch his fingers against the spot, and he leaned down and put his other hand down on stefan’s hands, restraining him. “shush, baby.” he teased and stefan bucked his hips. “please, colin, god.” he murmured, moaning under his breath. “what do you want?” colin teased again and stefan went quiet, not answering.

 

suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on his ass. he arched his back, groaning. “tell me, baby.” he whispered again and he whimpered. “i want your dick, i want you to fuck me until i cum.” he whined and colin laughed. “you’re such a slut for me, aren’t you stefan?” he teased and he nodded, “just fuck me, colin, please.” he begged and colin rolled his eyes. “alright.”

 

he got a condom from his wallet, putting it on and positioning himself. “you sure you’re ready?” he asked softly and stefan smiled, nodding. he slowly put it in, stefan groaning, shoving his face into his pillow. “you alright?” colin panicked and stefan giggled, “yes, keep going, please.” he asked and colin sighed with relief. as he let stefan adjust to his size, he jerked the brunette off beneath him. stefan moaned, shaking slightly, “please, move.” he pleaded and colin grabbed onto his hips, starting to thrust. “harder.” stefan teased and colin laughed. “harder? you want it hard, whore?” he teased back and went faster, every time his pelvis slapped against stefan’s ass, stefan would him. he let go off his hip with his left hand, using it to choke stefan. “harder? hm?” he whispered possessively and stefan moaned. he kept on hitting his g-spot, as he stretched stefan’s walls. he shoved two fingers in his mouth, stefan working his mouth around them and deepthroating them. “you sure you’re a virgin?” colin laughed and stefan giggled, his mouth opening as colin moved his hand from his throat to his cock. he jerked it quickly, messing with the head and his balls, and he felt himself twitch. “colin-" "i know, babe. don’t cum yet,” he instructed and stefan had to hold his orgasm, which was the hardest thing ever. “please,” stefan begged and colin chuckled at how whiny the brunette was. “fine.” he said as he came in stefan’s hole, the thick liquid dripping out. “you look so good with my cum dripping out of you, love.” he teased and stefan whined. “shut up.” he said as he cleaned himself, awkwardly getting up and trying to get to his bathroom. “let me help you, stefan.” colin insisted as he carried him bridal-style to his shower.

 

he turned the water on, as the sound of it echoed slightly. “do you want me to help you?” colin asked, moving his hands from stefan’s hips to his stomach, to his thighs. stefan got flustered, nodding his head sheepishly. he helped stefan wash his hair and body, even sharing a small kiss under the warm water. “you’re so cute, stefan.” colin gripped the brunette’s chin, pulled him close. stefan smiled, looking down. “look at me.” he commanded and stefan went red, “okay,” he murmured and colin’s face softened. “hey, i don’t mean it in a bad way. i love looking at your face and how soft you are; how beautiful.” he assured and stefan smiled. “thank you, colin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shit i’m sorry shisbsjsnsns i just felt like writing


End file.
